


That's My Girl

by AceLotti



Series: Sterek Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek loves his little girl, Fluff, Full Moon, Kidfic, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's favorite part of the Full Moon is spending it with his daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Inspiration: 

Derek loved the full moons because it was the best time to bond with Laura. Oliver, their five year old, usually had the whole day to Derek while Stiles worked and the baby napped, and when Stiles got home and Laura woke up, it was PapaPapaPapa all evening. Derek wasn’t jealous though, because they had the full moons. 

This one in particular, was probably going to be Derek’s favorite full moon of all time. Stiles and Oliver were out for the night, probably staying over at his dad’s house, Stiles had mentioned it but Derek didn’t actually listen, and Derek lied on the floor of the living room, breathing in, staying in control as his daughter crawled around the room, growling and giggling. Derek could hear a ripping sound and  _oh shit thats the couch had Derek already turned that cushion over? Would Stiles notice?_  and he sat up a little to look over at Laura, her eyes glowing mischievously blue. 

“Yeah I see you causing trouble over there,” Derek said with a laugh. “You want to come here?”

“Play!” Laura shouted, giggling madly as she pulled herself up on her feet using the coffee table. Derek didn’t move to help her, Stiles had bubble-wrapped every maybe-sharp edge in the house when Laura went mobile. 

He kept his ears focused on her movements though as he relaxed, letting the effects of the moon wash over him. He knew she was cute now, but in a year or two, the house would be a mess after full moons. They’d have to move to the basement probably. There were two small pattering sounds and then a  _thump_  and a huff. Derek looked up, seeing his daughter upside down as she pulled herself up again. “What are you doing?” Derek asked quietly as a look of determination settled on Laura’s face. Derek reached his hands out. “You can do it Laura, come to Daddy,” Laura smiled up at him and wobbled cautiously toward him, one foot in front of the other. Derek beamed at her as she took ten (Derek counted) steps toward Derek before landing with a plop on the ground by his head. “Oh my god you walked!” Derek said proudly, tears in his eyes. “C’mere!” Laura scooted forward and Derek kissed her cheek. With another adorable giggle, Laura leaned in and kissed him on the chin. 

“That’s my girl!” Derek said, lifting her up and settling her on his chest so they were face to face. “We won’t tell Papa, okay? You can show him tomorrow and we’ll just keep this between us, okay?”

“Okay Daddy,” Laura said, though she probably had no clue what Derek was talking about. She cuddled into his chest and pressed her face into his neck, beginning to snooze softly.

The next morning, Stiles came into the house after dropping Oliver off at pre-school and found his husband and daughter asleep on the floor. He snapped a picture before getting a blanket off the couch (he scoffed at the claw marks in his sofa) and threw it over them, smiling softly as he went into the kitchen to make his family some breakfast.


End file.
